


Yes Ma'am

by HisAngel910



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - employee/boss, Ben doesn't want to be shared, Ben is a sweet boy, Ben's a big softie, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Daddy Kink in reverse, F/M, Is that a real kink?, Modern Setting, Not quite a virgin, Oral Sex, Possessive Rey, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Pure Smut, Rey doesnt share, Rey is his boss, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, She buys him things, She takes what she wants, Size Kink, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Momma, Sweet boy, bj's, reylo smut, she teaches him, yes ma'am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAngel910/pseuds/HisAngel910
Summary: Rey Johnson is the head of the largest charity in DC.   She is self sufficient and independent, is it such a bad thing that she wants to take care of her personal assistant Ben?Sugar Daddy Kink...in reverse!  Yes Ma'am.Thanks to my sweet BeniciHOE for the Beta read!





	1. Yes Miss Rey

 

 

* * *

 

_‘I need you Ben’ she whispered softly, her body sliding up over his to press her hips hungrily against his, grinding breathlessly against his thick hard cock.  Ben felt his lips curve as he wrapped his hands around her tiny waist, squeezing gently as he lifted her over his waiting cock.  She rose up on her knees with a smile, her hips angled back to take him deep inside.  As her hands slid up her body to cup her breasts, her fingers tugging at her nipples_ _,_ _she moaned his name._ _Again_ _,_ _she whispered, her voice husky ‘Ben, I need you...Ben’._

“Ben!”

With a jerk, Ben jumped out of his chair grabbing his iPad as he moved around his desk. As the personal assistant to Ms. Johnson, the sole purpose of him being here was to make sure that she always had what she needed.  Sitting at his desk being paid to fantasize about his boss certainly wasn’t a good way to end his day.  He moved quickly across the office, rapping his knuckles lightly on the door waiting for her call. 

“Come in,” she called her voice light.

Ben stepped into her office, his eyes scanning the room for her.  He found her pacing in front of the windows, speaking briskly into the headset of her phone. He crossed the room to stand next to her desk while he waited patiently for her to finish the call. Glancing down to her desk, he couldn’t help but notice her empty tea cup and quietly collected the remnants of her afternoon tea.  Ben efficiently cleaned her favored cup and saucer, and returned it to her desk in its proper order while she finished her call.  While he continued to wait, he couldn’t help but flush as she winked in his direction, mouthing a ‘thank you’ as she paced. 

He came to work for Ms. Johnson shortly after moving to DC, stumbling across the job thanks to a neighbor in his small apartment building.   Finn was his across the hall neighbor, often running into Ben collecting his mail. Finn was Ms. Johnson's driver and had heard through the office gossip that she needed yet another personal assistant.  Knowing that Ben was actively looking for a job, he suggested that he come by with a resume. Now, nearly two years later, he was convinced that he couldn’t have had a better opportunity.

Rey paced the length of her office rolling her eyes in dramatic fashion as she listened to the incessant buzz of Armitage Hux in her ear. Hux was the head of the largest regional grocery chain in the DC Metro area.   First Order Grocery was found in nearly every community in the area, their chain poised to move into a larger demographic as they expanded into the surrounding states.  It was essential to her organization that she secure the contract with F.O.G so that they would continue to be able to provide food to her food banks.   

At only 26, Rey Johnson was running the largest charity organization of its kind. Her focus was to ensure that no one went hungry in the Metro area by keeping area food banks full and food kitchens stocked. It was essential that she keep relationships open with the local chain grocery stores so that expiring food was being put to good use and not disposed of.  

Having grown up in the foster system, Rey understood what It was like to go hungry and she pushed her way through University working a double major in Business and Culinary arts.  She’d been using her skills in the kitchen to develop a variety of recipes when she was discovered by a well-known chef and publisher.  Fast forward a few years and her cook books were flying off the shelf, keeping her at the top of the best sellers list.   The money enabled her to look forward and begin her organization.   Food for the Resistance provided resources and food to those in need.

She glanced behind her to Ben, waiting so patiently at her desk. She smiled to herself as she listened to Hux prattle on, looking over sweet Ben.  He stood nearly a foot taller than her, his shoulders broad and his beautiful mane of hair shaggy over his ears. She shook her head at the crooked tie and stepped lightly to stand in front of him.  She reached up with a smile and straightened his tie enjoying the flush that rose from his neck ending at the tip of his ears.   She spoke softly now, ensuring that Hux wouldn't hear.

“What have I told you about your tie Ben?” She teased lightly, amused at his reaction. 

Ben swallowed hard, his eyes glancing over her face as he smiled lightly. Standing this close to her, he could see the freckles dusting across her nose and even smell the light perfume that she wore.  In her simple blue dress and heels, she barely came to his shoulder. He thought back briefly to the fantasy of her on top of him and had to clear his throat.  

“Yes, Miss Rey,” he murmured. 

Rey reached beside him to grab the notes from her desk, leaning forward just enough to brush against him.  She felt the quiver of his muscles as he stood stock still, not moving even an inch.   Grabbing her notes, she turned towards the window feeling the heated gaze of Ben’s eyes following her across the room.   

“Now, now Armitage.  I am fully aware of what we’re asking of you. As a chef, I know that the food industry places their ‘sell by’ dates on products to encourage the quick sale of goods.  However, you and I both know that the ‘sell by’ and the ‘best by’ dates are two totally different things.  I’m asking for you to donate the goods in your grocery store that have exceed their ‘sell by’ dates to my organization.  I have the resources to transport and prepare those goods so that they can help the local community.”

She listened again for a moment before cutting him off. “Armitage, the tax deduction that you can use far outweighs the compensation that the food manufactures give you in credit”.  Her eyes lit up as she prepared for the strike.  “I understand that you’re looking to expand into the Tidewater area isn’t that correct?  Well as you know, I obtained my degree in that area and worked amongst some of the top restaurants on the water front.  Just imagine the impact that it would have if I spread the word of the generous donation the F.O.G made to the Resistance. Why, I’d imagine you’d have your pick of any prime water front retail space for the new F.O.G location down there.”

She listened for a moment before the smile spread across her face.  “Wonderful!  Armitage, I look forward to speaking with you next week to iron out the details.  I’ll speak with you soon,” Rey said with a smile as she disconnected and removed her headset.  She spun in excitement and moved over to her desk.

“Alright Ben, we’ve got a lot of work to do.   We’re going to need to set up meetings for next week. What does the rest of my schedule look like today?” she asked, moving to sit behind her desk again.

Ben sat in front of her, the iPad already cued up and ready to work. He began the run-down of her day taking notes as she spoke. The next few hours flew by as they worked, her phone lighting up again with a phone call.    

“Ben, I need to take this if you don’t mind.   Would you be so kind as to run down to the deli and bring my usual?  Pick something up for yourself too, we may be another few hours this evening.   Unless of course it would keep you from a hot date?” she asked, her smile bright.

“No Miss Rey, no date for me tonight,” he stuttered out, rising to his feet.  “I’ll go now, I won’t be long,” he said as he walked out of the office. 

“Ben,” she called.

With a hand on the door, he turned back to her.  “Yes?”

“Make sure you put dinner on  ** _my_**  AmEx tonight.   If I’m asking you to stay, I expect to pay for dinner.  Don’t try and pay for your own food again Ben,” she ordered, her eyes glinting in the low light.

“Yes Miss Rey,” he said softly on his way out of the door.

Rey waited for the door to close behind him before speaking again.  “Good boy,” she murmured before answering her call. 

Twenty minutes later, Ben laid out their dinner on the table by her window.  He waited patiently for her to finish her phone call, scrolling through his phone while he waited.   He looked up in surprise as she touched his shoulder, using his to steady herself as she slipped off her shoes before sitting at the table.  

“So.  Ben, I’m not holding you up from your girlfriend, tonight right?  I feel bad keeping you if you had plans,” she asked, her eyes on his face as she mixed her dressing on to the salad.

Ben snorted lightly, his head shaking.  “No Miss Rey, you’re not keeping me from anything besides some take out and whatever is on television.”

Rey cocked her head to the side as she studied him.   “Why hasn’t some lucky woman scooped you up Ben?”

Ben flushed under her gaze, his shoulders slumping forward as he shrugged.   “Eh, no big deal.   Had a girlfriend a few years ago, she’s the reason I moved to DC.  Had to get away from it all,” he offered with a wry grin.

“Get away from it all?  Was she a problem for you?” Rey asked, sampling her dinner.

“She uh, she was a handful.   I’m just not into the party scene.   I really enjoy my space, having someone to spend time with.   She kept trying to get me out in the scene, to meet other people.  Every time I turned around, she would hit me with ‘You’d look better if you did this’ or ‘Things would be better if’.  Truth be told, I don’t think that she liked the idea of us struggling.”

Rey took a few more bites, thinking to herself.   “Struggling how?” she asked, genuinely interested in his life. 

Ben flushed again, taking a swallow of water.   “I have a lot of student loan debt. I have some debt left over from my parent’s estate.  I was working two jobs and she really just didn’t care about the fact that I had to make choices.  Sometimes rent is more important than dinner.”

Rey leaned back in her chair, her brow furrowed as she listened.   “What do you mean  ** _is more_**  important? You’re not struggling still, now are you?  We’ve been very generous with our compensation package here at Resistance,” she asked, her face concerned as she leaned forward to take his hand. 

Ben looked down at her hand on top of his and his eyes widened.  “Miss Rey, honestly.   Don’t worry about me.   I’m making enough to hold it all together, honestly.  Things are just tight, even without a girlfriend,” he answered.   

Rey frowned lightly as she finished her dinner, bothered by his story.  She knew that he took advantage of all the perks that Resistance offered, the meals available in the cafeteria, the gym in the basement.  She just assumed that he did it because it was available, not because he needed it.  

They finished the rest of their meal shifting the discussion to the proposal meeting for tomorrow.  They spent the next hour or so making the required changes before Rey called it a night.  “Ben, would you call Finn for me?  I’m about ready to call it a night”.

Ben hurried out of the office to make the call, getting the ETA from Finn of only 10 minutes.   Walking back into her office to clear their dinner trash he kept his eye on Rey as she gathered her things to leave.  

Rey tugged her jacket on, slinging her purse over her shoulder as Ben stepped over to her with her briefcase.  She slipped a shoe on, leaning over to fasten the buckle at her ankle before standing to accept her briefcase.  She leaned down once more to buckle the second shoe when her bag shifted, tipping her forward.  With a gasp, her hand shot out to balance herself when she felt Ben’s arm wrap around her waist tugging her back against his chest.

Rey turned in surprise, his arm still around her as he looked down into her eyes. She felt her breath shudder past her lips as her hand came up to lie flat against his chest. She stared in to his eyes for a moment, losing herself in the deep whiskey color.    

Ben realized that he was holding Rey, his arm still around her waist and stepped back suddenly.   “Uh, sorry.  Sorry Miss Rey,” he mumbled, turning as he heard the intercom from his desk signaling the arrival of Finn.

Rey eased back against her desk, her heart pounding in her chest.   She had always had a soft spot for Ben, in fact, he had been front and center in some of her more deviant dreams over the last few months.  Her mind raced as she straightened to leave.

“Ben?  Are you ready?” she called, locking her office on the way out to stand next to Ben.  

They walked in companionable silence to the elevator, riding down to the lobby together to meet Finn.  Ben hurried to open the door for Rey to the waiting car, waiting as she tossed her bags in.   

Rey turned to him with a smile, her hand flat on his chest.  “Thanks for everything today Ben.  I couldn’t have done it without you. How did I get so lucky to find you?” 

Ben flushed watching her slide into the car, her toned legs drawing his eye. He closed the door and watched as the town car pulled away from the curb, his hands shoved in to his pocket as he turned to head to the bus stop.

***


	2. I'll take care of it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey realizes just how much she wants to take care of Ben...

 

 

 

* * *

 

Rey watched the lights fly past her window as Finn drove her home, her mind still on her encounter with Ben.   He had been her personal assistant for well over a year now, creeping up on two and without a doubt had been the best she’d had.   He had a way of anticipating her moves and following direction to a tee.   She had begun to notice over the last few weeks since the gym opened that he was spending more time there, his key card showing access to the building nearly 2 hours before the rest of the building showed up to start their day.   Knowing now that he was struggling just hurt her heart, knowing that he was choosing rent over food – well that just didn’t sit well with her.   As the car pulled in front of her Georgetown home, she gathered her things to step out.    

“Finn, why don’t you pick me up early tomorrow.   I’d like to be in the office before 7, I need to go over the final details before the meeting” she called out as she jogged up the stairs to the duplex door.   “Thanks Finn!”

Rey locked the door behind her, dropping her purse and briefcase in the office calling for Rose.   Rose was her live-in person.   She had been with Rey since the inception of Resistance, originally as the receptionist but after she found out that she was losing her home because of her sister's death she offered Rose a position running her household.   After renovating the duplex and taking over the adjoining house, she created a suite for Rose along with a spare suite for visitors.

“Late night Rey?” Rose called as she rounded the corner.

“I’m afraid so, Rosie.   Ben and I finished up our presentation for tomorrow.   Listen, I’ll be out early tomorrow.    Finn is picking me up early so that I can head in.  I’ll probably bother Ben tonight to see if he can be there too”.

Rose smiled, tucking her hands into her pocket.   “Knowing Finn, he’ll probably drop Ben off at the office before coming to get you.   There aren’t any buses that run that early, so Finn typically drops him off so he doesn’t have to walk”. 

Rey spun around, the shock on her face.   “Why doesn’t just drive?  I thought he had a car”?

Rose shrugged, “I don’t know the whole story, but it sounded like he couldn’t afford the repairs so he just let it go.   Finn’s been taking him in to the office for a few months now”.

Rey started up the stairs with Rose right behind her, her frown deep as she took in what Rose had told her.   “I just don’t understand.   Where does he live that there aren’t any buses?”

Rose followed Rey into her bedroom, collecting the clothes as Rey stripped offering her the robe draped on the bed.   “He lives in the same building as Finn, that’s how he found out about the job remember?  They’re neighbors”.   She turned letting Rey strip completely, waiting for a moment until she was in her robe.  “Why are you all of a sudden worried about Ben?” she asked, her eyes watching Rey carefully. 

Rey flushed lightly, her hands fluttering as she whooshed out a breath.  “He works for me, of course I worry” she answered, walking into her bathroom.  

Rose watched as Rey filled her bathtub, adding her oils to the water.   “That’s all it is?  Because you’ve been asking a lot of questions about Ben over the last few weeks”.

“Rosie!  I’m just curious that’s all”, Rey retorted.

Rose just smiled as she turned to leave Rey in the bathroom.   “If curious is what you want to call it, then that’s what we’ll call it.  G’nite Rey.   I’ll have breakfast on at 6” she called, closing the bathroom door. 

With a sigh Rey dropped her robe to step into the tub and eased down into the water letting her mind wander.   Rose hadn’t been wrong, she’d been asking a lot about Ben for the last few weeks.  She’d developed an affection for him, that went above and beyond that of her employee.   She’d come to rely on him, to enjoy their conversations and more, she found that she couldn’t take her eyes off of him.   She’d only begun teasing him about his tie so that she’d have an excuse to get close enough to touch him.   If he only knew about the thoughts that went through her mind on a regular basis, he’d probably quit or report it to human resources.

Lifting her leg to soap it gently, she let her mind wander back to the office.   She swore that she could still feel his arm around her as he kept her from falling.  And if she let herself, she believed that his heart was pounding as hard as hers when she placed her hand on his chest.   Her eyes had zoomed in on his lips, his sinfully plush lips as she thought briefly how they would feel on her skin.   She groaned softly as she dropped her head back against the edge of the tub.

‘It’s been so long’ she thought to herself.  Over a year since she had been with anyone and truth be told, the last time she just couldn’t work up that much enthusiasm.   The reality was that he hadn’t been a bad guy, but he didn’t understand her.   Most women were ok with having decisions made, the man making the first move.  Truth be told, she wasn’t like those women.   She controlled her own life and made her own decisions.   He had been taken aback by her making the first move and after a lack luster performance orally, he hadn’t been able to get past her ‘bossiness’ as he put it to finish her off. 

As Rey soaped her body, she couldn’t stop her mind from wandering again to Ben.  Would he let her take control of her own pleasure or would he be a step ahead of her in bed, anticipating her moves the way he did in the office.      She closed her eyes, picturing him with a smile.   Her hands moved over her breasts lightly, her fingers rolling her nipples.

_Ben was kneeling on the floor at her desk, his huge hands parting her thighs as his tongue tangled with hers.  With a moan her head dropped back against her chair, her breath panting out of her.   He dropped back down on to his heels, his hands pushing her skirt up over her hips.  His fingers trailing softly over her core, hot and wet against her panties._

_“Ben” she whispered “touch me”._

_“Yes ma’am” he murmured, tugging her panties to the side to graze one long finger against her.   His finger slid through her soaked folds, hot and wet on his skin.  He watched her face carefully, gauging her pleasure as he eased his finger into her.   Her breathy sounds spurred him on, his finger stroking lightly inside of her._

_“More Ben, I need more” she asked, her hips rocking towards him._

Rey moaned lightly, her hand sliding down her stomach to slide against her wet pussy.   Her own finger slid between her lips, circling over her clit as she set a face pace imagining instead that it was Ben.  Her hand squeezed lightly over her breast, her nipple hard as she rubbed her thumb over it.  

_Ben felt her pussy fluttering around his finger as he slowly eased it out.   At her gasp, he added another finger stroking gently inside of her.   He kept his eyes on her face watching for her reaction as he fingered her, her mouth dropping open.  Rey’s hand dropped to his forearm gripping tightly, rocking her hips against his hand.   With his lips curving, he leaned forward to nuzzle against her mound inhaling her musky scent.  His tongue moved slowly over her slit from his finger up to her hardened clit where he circled gently before sucking it into his mouth.  He could feel her thighs tensing as she chased her orgasm, her voice breathy as she cried out._

Rey felt her orgasm building low in her stomach, the water rippling as she stroked her own clit faster and faster.   In her mind's eye all she could picture were his deep whiskey colored eyes looking up from between her legs, his mouth full of her soaking wet pussy as he pushed her over the edge.

_Ben worked her clit with his tongue, flicking against the nub rapidly before curving his fingers into her to graze the spongey tissue that sent her over the edge.   Her hands were fisted in his hair now dragging him closer to her as she rocked against his face in wild abandon.  Looking up with half-lidded eyes, he sucked on her clit flicking his tongue wildly as she erupted on his tongue with a scream.   Slumping back in the chair, she fought to catch her breath as he slowly pulled his fingers from her clenching pussy, his tongue offering one last swipe before easing back to sit at her feet with a smile._

Rey let out a strangled cry as her body seized, the orgasm crashing over her while she pictured Ben’s face at her feet.   She sagged back in the tub as her body trembled in the cooling water.   Standing to drain the tub and rinse herself an idea drifted into her mind.  Making up her mind, she quickly stepped from the tub to towel off tossing her robe back over her still damp body.  Before she could change her mind, she grabbed her phone from the night stand sending a Facetime request to Ben.  She waited for only a moment before he answered the video call.   

“I’m sorry to bother you so late and at home even, but I was hoping to sweet talk you into an early morning tomorrow” she asked with a soft smile.

Ben cleared his throat before answering, his eyes focused on the damp vee of skin her robe showed.   “Absolutely Miss Rey, what time should I plan to be at the office?” he asked, his eyes roaming over his screen.

Rey shrugged, watching his eyes widen as her robe slipped off her shoulder exposing even more skin to his intent gaze.   “Why don’t you just ride in with Finn when he picks me up, this way we have the ride in to chat about next week”.

“Yes Miss Rey, I’ll see you then” he responded.

“Good.  Oh and Ben...make sure your tie isn’t crooked.  Unless you don’t mind me fixing it for you again” Rey murmured, her voice dropping huskily.

Ben flushed as he swallowed the lump in his throat as he thought of her hands on him.  “Right, uh yeah.  Will do” he stuttered.  “I’ll see you in the morning”.

“Good night Ben, sweet dreams” she whispered before disconnecting.

Ben sat for a moment staring at the phone, now dark in his hand.  Her face had been flushed obviously from her shower, her hair curling wildly around her face.  He hoped that she hadn’t noticed how intensely he had been staring, the freckles dusting her chest visible in the opening of her robe.  His mouth had practically watered when it slipped off her shoulder and he felt the blood rush to his cock.   He would’ve given anything to see it fall completely.  On a groan he flopped back on to his bed, his book falling to the ground next to his bed.

Placing his glasses on the nightstand he reached up to flip the light off, going to sleep now a necessity if he was going to be on time tomorrow.   He shot a quick text to Finn letting him know the plan for the morning and then set an alarm before lying back on the too small bed.   Living in the studio apartment didn’t leave him much room and he had to make do with a full-size bed for his 6’4 frame.   

What seemed like a few minutes later he jerked awake to the sound of his alarm buzzing incessantly and he rolled to his feet with a groan.   He quickly showered, ducking his head beneath the stingy spray of his shower sighing as the hot water quickly ran out.    Ben shaved quickly before getting dressed, his phone buzzing from the nightstand.   Glancing down, noticed the message from Finn.

**\--Finn--**

_Out a_ _t_ _the car...hurry up!_

Ben grabbed his backpack and locked the door to hurry down the stairs.   He got out front to see Finn tapping his foot by the car.    

“Why does she have you coming with me to pick her up?” Finn blurted out, his face questioning.    “Did I do something wrong?”

Ben shrugged as he folded his long legs into the back seat.   “You got me dude.  I’m still trying to figure out she knows that I ride in with you” he answered, confusion evident in his tone. 

Finn glanced into the rear view at Ben as he maneuvered into the light traffic.   “Eh, don’t get twisted but I may have mentioned to Rosie that you’ve been riding with me since your car crapped out” he mentioned, his face sheepish.

“Seriously?!  I didn’t want anyone else knowing that man!” Ben exclaimed, his face flushing in embarrassment.  

“C'mon Ben, it’s no big deal.  Shit happens and you move on.   Oh damnit, she’s waiting out front.   I must be late” Finn groaned.

Ben glanced down at his iPad, “Nah, we’re actually a few minutes early” he started, trailing off as Finn jumped out of the car to open the door for Rey.    As she slid into the seat next to him, he struggled to keep his eyes off of her toned thighs flashing beneath her skirt.  “Good Morning Miss Rey”.

Rey waited until the door closed behind her, turning slightly as she flashed a bright smile to him.  “Good morning Ben!  I hope I didn’t disturb you too terribly last night, I just couldn’t help but think we should have an early start before the meeting today”.

“No worries ma’am.  It’s no problem” he offered, flicking the iPad to her schedule intent on going over her day.

“Good, good.  I couldn’t even enjoy a relaxing bath last night, I was so focused on what we were going to do today” she mentioned.

Ben coughed lightly, the image of her beautifully damp skin still in his mind.  “Ah, that’s uh rough.    So where would you like to begin?  Your schedule or...” he trailed off as he noticed her eyes narrowing at him. 

“Now Ben.  We’ve talked about your tie, haven’t we?   My goodness, I almost think you like me fixing it for you”.

Ben glanced down, his face turning red as he realized that he hadn’t even tied it in his rush to get down to Finn.   “I’m sorry, I rushed out to get down stairs on time.  I’ll just..” he trailed off as she scooted closer swatting his hands away.

Rey smirked lightly as she quickly buttoned his top button, letting her fingers brush across his throat.    She felt the dark thrill as he swallowed at her touch, watching as his tongue darted out to sweep across his lips.    She made quick work of his tie, settling neatly across his chest with a wink.   “There now!  All better” she said brightly.

“Thanks for uh, for taking care of it” Ben stuttered, his face still red.

Rey leaned closer and lowered her voice.  “It’s no problem Ben.  Trust me, I don’t mind taking care of you at all” she murmured with a husky whisper.

Ben glanced up in shock, watching Finn glance back in the rear view with his eyebrow raised.  “Uh...”  Finn jerked the wheel slightly, his focus suddenly back on the road as he looked away from the pair in the seat behind him.  At the sudden shift in the car, Rey tipped forward into Ben, her hand landing on his thigh as she steadied herself.   Ben felt the warmth of her hand on his leg, her fingertips grazing only inches from his groin and his eyes widened as he looked down in her eyes.   

Rey caught her breath, her hand squeezing lightly on his thigh.  She watched in fascination as his lips parted, the breath coming fast between his lips.   “I’m sorry about that Ben” she offered, her hand patting his thigh as she eased back in the seat crossing her legs.

The air whooshed out, in relief or disappointment he wasn’t sure but before he could say anything else Finn had pulled up in front of the building.   He tucked his iPad back into his briefcase as Rey slipped out of the car waiting for him to climb out.    In the elevator now, it was as if the moment in the car hadn’t happened, Rey’s smile bright as she chatted about her schedule with Ben.  Stopping at his desk, he dropped off his things and shrugged out of his jacket before grabbing his iPad to join Rey.

“Ah good Ben, let’s get started.  We have a lot to do” Rey commented, offering him a quick wink before sitting down.

_‘Yep, just like it never happened’_  he thought to himself with an internal sigh trying to get the sensation of her hand on his body out of his head.

***


	3. Please...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds herself in an awkward situation. One that only Ben can help her get out of. It's time for Rey to make her move...

 

 

* * *

 

Ben chalked it all up to his mind wanting something that just wasn’t there. The day of the meeting had come and gone, Rey being as bright and friendly as ever and not a single touch. Well, if he was being honest, he made every effort to skew his tie just so that she would fuss over it but he’d never actually admit it.  The rest of the week went pretty smoothly, Rey just working on various projects and Ben ready at his desk for whatever was needed.   

Rey saw Ben gathering his things, getting ready for the weekend, and called him in for just a moment.  “Ben!  A quick moment before you leave?” she asked as she watched him step in to her office.  She stepped out of her heels with a sigh before walking around her desk, her bare feet sinking into the carpet.  

Ben glanced down at her feet, his lips curving slightly at the bright blue toes peeking up.  He watched as she scooted herself back onto the desk, her feet dangling off the edge.  “How can I help you Miss Rey?” he asked.

“Are you laughing at my polish?” she asked, her smile spreading.

“Not at all,” he responded with his own grin.   

“Uh huh,” Rey murmured.   “Whatever you say smartass. Listen, I just wanted to thank you for all your extra work this week.  Do you have any big plans for the weekend?”

Ben just shook his head as he thought about his plan to empty his storage unit to save some money, $200 wasn’t a lot for some but it would help his finances immensely.  “Nah, nothing crazy.  I’ll probably key in tomorrow morning to work out, but other than that – nothin!  You?”

Rey sighed as she thought over the oh so tedious fundraiser that she had been roped into, with F.O.G showing off all of their charitable donations.   “Just a fundraiser, I’ll have to dress up and wear the sky-high heels as torture for a night.  You know...all the fun stuff.”

“I’ve seen you for hours in heels, I think you can handle it.  You’re a pro!” Ben chuckled.

Rey hopped off the desk with a giggle of her own.  “If you say so Ben,” she murmured as she inched closer to him.  She looked up into face as she reached up to loosen his tie, leaving the ends trailing down before unbuttoning the top button, her fingers brushing against his throat.  

“There.  Now you’re ready for the weekend,” she murmured her voice low.

Ben glanced down, her fingers tracing circles over his buttons.  “Rey, I uh...I was wondering...” he broke off with a jolt as the intercom buzzed behind them at her desk.  Ben kept his eyes on hers as he reached past her, his arm brushing against her to answer the call.   “Rey Johnson’s office,” he barked out.

“Ben?  It’s Finn, I’m here with the car for Miss Rey.”

“Right. She’ll be down in a minute,” Ben answered tersely.  

Rey stepped back into her heels, smoothing her hair away from her face as she reached for her jacket.  Slipping her briefcase over her shoulder she tossed him a bright smile.  “Walk me down?”

Ben searched her face for a moment and then with a sigh nodded. ‘ _Yep, just like it never happened...again’._ Ben held the door as she breezed by him, watching her walk towards the elevator.   They rode down in silence, both glancing at each other as if to say something but neither taking the chance. The doors opened on the ground floor with a ping and Finn greeted them with a smile.

“Ready to go Miss Rey?” he asked, leading them through the lobby. He reached for the door handle, popping the door for Rey before tipping his head to Ben. “Do you need a ride too Ben?”

Ben shook his head, “Thanks but I’m going to borrow a truck from a friend. I’ll see you Monday Miss Rey”.   

Rey let her lips curve as she watched him walk away, “Have a good weekend Ben,” she called out as Finn closed the door and jogged around to get behind the wheel.  Rey watched Ben for a long moment before he disappeared around the corner and sagged back against the seat.  ‘ _I should have just taken the chance_ _,_ _’_ she thought to herself with an inward groan.   

She felt her phone vibrate with an incoming message from Armitage about the fundraiser tomorrow and she felt her lip curl with disgust as she read his last line.  “ _I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, perhaps I can convince you to join me for a private drink after the event.  I have a suite reserved at the venue ~ Armitage_ _._ _”_

She closed the message without replying, an idea taking root.  Pursing her lips, she tapped the phone against them for a moment.   “Finn?   Do you mind swinging by Poe for me on the way home?  I have a task for him tomorrow”.

Finn glanced back to her in the rear view, his brow lifting as he watched her lips curve.   “Absolutely Miss Rey, we’ll detour now.”

***

Ben rolled out of bed with a groan, his body screaming in protest.  He had far more in his storage unit then he thought was possible, and emptying the space and then loading it all into his apartment had just taken a toll. After a quick shower, he tossed on his gym clothes and headed out to the Resistance building. Even as sore as he was, his workout was needed.  And he couldn’t deny that the hot tub was calling his name.

Nearly an hour later, Rey strode through the doors of the Resistance straight down to the gym.   She glanced over the handful of people working out seeking out Ben. She walked through the gym nodding or waiving to various members of her team when she heard the deep voice of Ben behind her.

“Miss Rey?  Was I supposed to be at work today?” he rumbled.

Confused as to how she had missed him, Rey looked over her shoulder, her mouth dropping open.  Her eyes raked over his form, taking in his broad chest currently damp with sweat and shirtless.   She felt the flush rising up her neck to her face as she fought to find her voice. She stood helpless, watching him bring the towel up to wipe at his face and chest, his muscular arms flexing with his movements.  Her eyes roved over the pale skin of his chest, dotted with beauty marks, stunned at what he had been hiding under his conservative clothing. 

“Rey?  Did I miss a message from you?” he asked again, slinging the towel over his shoulder. 

Rey jerked back to attention, his voice breaking her survey of his body.  “Oh, Ben!  Listen do you think we could talk for a minute?  I'm in a bit of a dilemma and I was hoping I could ask you to help me with something," she asked.

“Is everything ok?” he asked, concerned.

“Yes, yes of course.  I just feel like we should chat in private."

Ben nodded before motioning to the locker room.  “Give me a few minutes to shower and change.  Do you want me to meet you in your office?”

Rey smiled broadly with a nod and then turned to leave.  Glancing again over her shoulder, she boldly let her eyes trail up and down his body.  “That’s a good look on you Ben," she shot out with a wink before striding out of the gym.  

This time it was Ben who watched in shock as Rey walked away from him, her toned legs in her tight jeans and sweater riding just above her waist line showing off her toned belly. He had never seen her in such casual attire and he was stunned.  He waited until she cleared the gym before heading to the locker room for yet another shower.

Rey was sitting at her desk when Ben walked in, his face still flushed from his recent shower.   She was still taken aback by the change in his appearance, his shirt clinging to his chest and shoulders.  She gestured to the chair in front of her before moving around to sit next to him. “First off, let me tell you there isn’t anything wrong.  I just need help and I don’t know who else to ask”.

Ben scooted to the edge of his chair, concerned.  “What do you need Rey?  Anything.”  

Rey fought against the grin instead, dropping her head back against the chair.  “So, you’ve heard me talk about Armitage at F.O.G. right?”  At his nod she continued, “He has been pretty insistent for the last several months about trying to convince me to go out for a date.  I’ve been putting off because I don’t want to do anything that would impact the donations and frankly, he just isn’t my type.   But I’m in an awkward position now” she huffed, pulling out her phone to show Ben the message from last night.

Ben glanced over it, his jaw working as he read the message.  ‘ _What a prick,’_ he thought to himself.   “So, this schmuck just thinks he can just invite you to his room and what? You’re going to fall into bed with him?” Ben surged to his feet, pacing across the room as the thought of Rey in bed with some random guy twisted in his gut.  He could feel his jaw working, the clench in his jaw visible.

Rey followed his movements, intrigued with the ripple of muscle across his back almost as much as his reaction to the message. ‘ _He almost seems jealous’_ she thought to herself.  She met him mid-pace to stop him from moving.  “Well, that’s where you come in.  I had the idea that if you were to accompany me as my boyfriend, he would get the hint and back off.”

Ben stared down at her in stunned silence, her hopeful look shocking him.  “You want me, to pretend to be your boyfriend?” he stuttered out.

“Exactly. I know that it’s completely last minute, and lord knows not everyone has black tie in their closet to wear at a moment's notice.  But I’ve asked my stylist Poe to take care of everything.  He’s expecting you this afternoon by 2pm, you know his boutique, the address is in my books. He is going to dress you, style you and have you ready for me by seven so that we can attend the gala.”

“Rey, I’ve never...I mean you know that I’d do anything for you.  Anything to HELP you,” he stressed, his face flushing, “But I’ve never done anything like this before”.

Rey just took his hand and led him across the room, easing him back into the chair. “Look, I know that it’s a lot to ask, but it will be simple.  You’ll put your arm around me, hold my hand on occasion...basically stick by my side and make sure that everyone there thinks we’re going home together.”

Ben sagged back into the chair as he thought about what she was asking, it wasn’t like he would have to pretend very hard, he’d had a crush on her practically since he had started working for her.  “You’re sure that you want me to do this?” he questioned, his voice unsure. 

“Ben, I trust you with some of the most personal aspects of my life. I trust you,” she told him, her hand reaching out to lay over his. 

He searched her face for a long moment, before shaking his head. “Alright.  I’ll do it.  But you don’t need to worry about me going to your stylist, I can take care of things.  You don’t have to go to all that trouble, it wouldn’t be...” he was cut off as she waved her hand in front of him. 

“No, absolutely not.  I will not allow you to pay for any of this.  You are helping me out of a bind and I will take care of it,” Rey said, her voice strong.  She scooted herself closer to him as she spoke now, the urgency in voice coming through. “I want to do this Ben, I need to do this. Please don’t argue it and let me take care of you. Please.”   

Unable to tell her no, he sighed.  “Alright Rey, but only this. You don’t have to go overboard,” he murmured as he stood, looking down at his watch.  “It’s after one now, I should probably get going if I’m going to get to Poe on time” he said, watching the smile spread across her face as she leapt up from the chair, throwing her arms around his waist to press her face against his chest.  Ben looked down in shock, his arms coming up slowly to wrap around her.

With a giggle, she tipped her face up to his.  “See, it’s not so hard right?  You don’t mind putting your arms around me, right?”

Ben couldn’t help but focus on her lips, pink and smooth as she smiled.  He watched as her lips parted and her smile faded.

“Ben,” she murmured, her hands sliding up his arms.  ‘ _Fuck it_ _,_ _’_ she thought to herself as she raised up on her toes to press her lips to his.  She could feel his arms tighten around her, his hand gripping her hip. She tipped her head back to search his face.  “Kiss me Ben,” she asked, her voice breathy.

He dropped his head, taking her lips softly.  He felt her melt against him as he angled his lips over hers, his tongue sweeping out to press between her lips. With a sigh, she parted her lips to tangle her tongue against his. Ben felt her hands drop to his waist, gripping tightly as they kissed. She pressed herself against him, her breasts flush against his chest.

Rey was elated as he finally kissed her, finally getting the answer that she was looking for. She pressed him backwards, using his momentum to push him back against the chair.   Their lips broke apart as he fell back into the chair, his expression shocked as he looked up at her.   She moved to the chair to straddle him lightly, sitting on his knees before leaning towards again.   This time, she wound her fingers into his still damp hair, tugging his head back as she took his lips fiercely.  She swept her tongue against his, groaning when he his hands wrapped around her hips, his fingers digging in.  She broke their kiss with a sigh as her lips moved to his neck, her hands pulling his head back to give her better access.  

Ben moaned low in his throat as she scraped her teeth over his neck sucking lightly against his pulse, pounding wildly.   She was grinding against his rapidly hardening cock, her tongue dragging up her neck to tease at his ear lobe.  He felt the goosebumps erupt across his skin as she murmured in his ear.  

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this Ben.   Every time you told me ‘Yes Ma’am’ I had visions of hearing you say that from between my legs.  Do you know how many times I imagined pulling you out of your khakis to take you into my mouth” she whispered against his ear.   He was trembling beneath her, shooting a dark thrill through her.   

Ben tipped his head to hers, his eyes dark and his breath panting out from his lips.   He struggled for the words while she traced her fingers over his lips.   “Rey, I’ve never...I mean I don’t want to disappoint you” he whispered, his face flaming.  

Rey rolled her hips against him, her lips curving as she spoke again.  “Oh Ben, I doubt you could disappoint me” she whispered, her body on fire as she rocked against the bulge in his jeans.

Ben felt his fingers digging in to her soft skin as he fought back the moan.  “It’s been a long time and my ex, well she told me...you know, she said I wasn’t very good” he admitted, his face dropping.   

Rey eased back from him, the shock written across her face.   He looked miserable as he spoke, her heart hurting for him and she reached out to take his face in her hands.   “How about you let me be the judge of that” she said, taking his lips again.  

His hands shifted to cup her bottom, pulling her harder down on his cock.  He moaned as she rocked against him urgently, his tongue dueling with hers.   

Rey felt the orgasm building, her soaked pussy clenching around nothing as she rode his lap.   Her head fell back as she broke their kiss, his lips moving to her throat.   With a broken cry she erupted, the orgasm ripping out of her, her hips stuttering to a stop.

Ben felt her shudder above him, his name falling from her lips.   He tipped her head down to rest on his shoulder, her body limp against him.   He struggled against the ache in his cock, the throbbing almost painful now.    

“I don’t know, I’d say you’re pretty damn good to get me off without getting me naked” she whispered with a smile.

“Rey...” he murmured.

Her phone began ringing loudly between them, her groan ripping out in frustration.   She pulled it out, frowning slightly.   “Finn?” she asked, listening intently.  With a sigh she nodded, “Alright, alright.  We’re coming down” she said with a sigh.

Ben cocked a brow.  “What's wrong?’ he asked,

“We have to go” she explained, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.  “Poe and his team are waiting for us and I can’t have him getting pissy with me” she said with a smile, stepping back to give Ben room to stand.  

As he stood slowly, Rey couldn’t help but look at the impressive bulge that even now was still prominent.   She couldn’t help herself, coming to stand closer to him, palming his cock over his jeans.  She heard the whimper in his throat and took pity on him, reaching up to pull him down for a kiss.  “Don’t worry, I promise we’ll finish what we started” she offered with a glint in her eye. 

Ben felt his face flush as he adjusted himself in his jeans, leaning over to grab his back.  “I plan on holding you to that you know” he rumbled, walking gingerly towards the door.

Rey chuckled, hurrying to catch up with him.  “You have my word Ben” she spoke lightly, reaching over to lace her fingers with his.

He felt the smirk as he looked down to her face.  “Yes ma’am” he said with a wink.

*** 


	4. I don't share...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has agreed to help Rey out of a sticky situation. Is he fully prepared to handle all that it entails?
> 
> Since I suck at summaries...here's a snippet.
> 
> Rey felt the smile tugging at her lips as she glanced up to his oh so serious face. “I’m not one for titles or anything, but I would say that we are pursuing something. We can figure it out as we go. I just have one thing that I have to put out there. You know that I’m very particular about a lot of things, but there is one thing that I cannot tolerate,” she shifted in her seat to look up to Ben’s face, her expression serious, “I don’t share Ben. In any way.” 
> 
> Ben turned towards her, struck by her serious tone. “If you mean that you think I would see anyone else, I promise that you don’t have to worry about that. I don’t exactly have women beating down my door,” he laughed. 
> 
> Rey squeezed his hand gently. “Oh Ben, you don’t see what I see. I’m sure you think I'm being over dramatic, but it’s a deal breaker for me. I’m already worried about some of my other...let's say... proclivities when it comes to relationships scaring you off.” 
> 
> “Proclivities? Exactly what do I need to be worried about now?” he asked only half joking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my sweet BeniciHOE for the Beta skills....*smooches*

 

 

* * *

 

The drive to see Poe was quiet, Rey and Ben cuddling in the backseat with their fingers laced together. Ben flicked a glance over at Finn, catching him glancing back at the pair. Ben looked down at Rey tucked against his side, her hand tracing circles on his thigh.  

“I don’t mean to sound too much like a girl, but what are we doing?” he rumbled out, watching her for a reaction.

Rey felt the smile tugging at her lips as she glanced up to his oh so serious face.  “I’m not one for titles or anything, but I would say that we are pursuing something.  We can figure it out as we go.  I just have one thing that I have to put out there. You know that I’m very particular about a lot of things, but there is one thing that I cannot tolerate,” she shifted in her seat to look up to Ben’s face, her expression serious, “I don’t share Ben.  In any way.”

Ben turned towards her, struck by her serious tone.  “If you mean that you think I would see anyone else, I promise that you don’t have to worry about that. I don’t exactly have women beating down my door,” he laughed.

Rey squeezed his hand gently.   “Oh Ben, you don’t see what I see. I’m sure you think I'm being over dramatic, but it’s a deal breaker for me. I’m already worried about some of my other...let's say... proclivities when it comes to relationships scaring you off.”

“Proclivities?  Exactly what do I need to be worried about now?” he asked only half joking.

Rey let her lips curve slightly before answering.  “I promise it’s nothing as crazy as chaining you to a bed, honest.  I just like to take charge of my own life, you know that from all the time you’ve been with me.  I’ve been told that my control in a relationship is a bit of a problem.”

Finn called out from the front seat of the town car, interrupting their conversation.   “We’re here Miss Rey, a few minutes behind from the looks of it.  Mr. Dameron is waiting outside,” he commented.

Ben glanced out the window to see the stylist waiting at the stoop of his exclusive row shop, his team waiting at the door. He glanced down at his watch before looking back up to Rey. “We’re right on time, aren’t we?”

Rey just sighed, knowing full well that Poe was waiting to get a glimpse at Ben. It wasn’t often that Rey asked Poe for a favor of this level. “He’s just waiting to give me a way to go, don’t worry about it,” she murmured as the car stopped. She stepped out, Poe jogging down the steps to wrap her in a hug.   

“I can’t wait to see what you brought me darling, you’ve never asked me to take care of someone for you.  He must be special,” he murmured in her ear.

“Behave Poe,” she warned before turning to Ben.  “Ben, you of course remember Poe?”

Ben stepped up behind Rey, his hand extended.  “Mr. Dameron, it’s nice to see you again,” he offered with a smile.

“It certainly is Ben,” he responded with a smirk and a wink to Rey.   “Gwen is waiting for you Ben, she’ll be the one prepping you tonight while I work with the lovely Rey.  Go on with her and let’s get this party started.”

Rey watched Ben walk in with the team, feeling Poe and his very curious gaze on her.   She waited until the door closed behind Ben before sighing.  “Alright, alright.  Out with it Poe.”

Poe hooked his arm through hers as he guided her up the steps. “You finally took the chance darling.  It’s been over a year now, I can’t believe you waited this long,” he chuckled.

With a roll of her eyes, she cocked her brow.  “Yes well, things are still complicated.  We just, we are...” she broke off, her hands fluttering in the air, unable to think of an exact label to put on the pair.

Poe just grinned as he watched her try to explain.  “Just tell me one thing love, please tell me he is at least proportional?” As her face flushed bright red, Poe roared with laughter clutching his side. 

Rey swatted his arm with a frustrated growl.  “Poe!”

Poe held his hands up in mock surrender.   “Ok, OK...I’ll stop!” he laughed out tugging her down the hallway.   “I’ve got everything ready for tonight, we’ve got you set up for the full treatment,” he said passing the robe over the dressing screen while she stripped.   

Rey came around the screen, belting the robe. “OK Poe, I’m ready for the torture to begin.  Make me beautiful,” she sighed.

Poe signaled to the tech waiting in the hallway.  “Ms. Rey will start with her waxing treatment, Nita.  Go ahead and add a Brazilian to the list.  I’ve got a feeling she’ll need it for later,” he said, waggling his brows comically.

“Lord help me,” Rey muttered as she moved down the hallway.

***

Nearly three hours had passed since Ben had been subjected to the torture. Gwen must have been a drill sergeant in another life the way that she had barked orders out to her team. Her team had been quietly efficient, running him through a serious of treatments that under any other circumstance would have seemed ridiculous.   He had been measured and fitted for a tux, the team had even provided him with new underwear claiming that anything else would affect the lines of the tux.  A stylist had washed, dried, and styled his hair.  Finally, Gwen had determined that he was ready and had the team dress him.   

“Ah good, Mr. Solo, you’re almost ready,” Gwen announced, striding into the room with a tray.   “We have a few finishing touches and we’ll take you to meet with Rey.”

Ben sighed as he turned again, slipping his glasses on.  “What else could I possibly need?”

Gwen held out her hand, a package of contacts sitting in her outstretched palm.  “First, lenses.   We worked too hard for those glasses to take away from your face.”

“Seriously?  They’re just glasses,” Ben argued.

“Yes Mr. Solo, I’m dead serious.  I’ll take the glasses,” she ordered, holding her hand out. 

Ben frowned at the mirror, sliding the lenses into place.   “Am I acceptable now?”

Gwen walked around him, humming softly.  “Almost.  Just hold still.” She moved around him, lifting his arms to attach a new set of cuff links and add a watch to his wrist. “There, now you’re ready.”

Ben glanced down at his wrist in shock, sputtering as he saw the new Brietling watch on his wrist.  “No, no, no.  I don’t need this. I have my own watch.  This has to be a couple grand, no really...” he broke off at Gwen’s impatient sound.

“Mr. Solo, I will not listen to argument.  I have specific instructions from Mr. Dameron for tonight.  It stays, Ms. Rey spared no expense for tonight.  Now, follow me.  Ms. Rey should be ready.”    Turning on her heel, she held the door open to usher Ben down the hallway and into the parlor. “Ms. Rey will be with you in a moment.”

Ben struggled to stand still glancing over to see himself in the floor length mirror on the wall.   He looked over himself in shock, hardly recognizable in the form fitted tux.   

“You know, a well-tailored suit is to women what lingerie is to men,” Ben heard from behind him, turning to see Poe walking into the room.  Poe made a full circle around Ben, his critical eye checking all the details that his team had worked on.  “Are you ready for all this Ben?” Poe asked kindly.

“I think so,” he replied quietly, glancing again at the watch on his wrist.  

Poe followed his gaze to the watch, understanding washing over him. “I’m going to give you a small piece of advice.  Don’t fight her generosity. It’s important to her, it’s how she shows that she cares.” He turned slightly, hearing the click of her heels coming down the hallway.   “Ah, yes.  My masterpiece is ready.”

Ben turned to watch as Rey stepped into the room, his mouth dropping open.  She was stunning in the floor length gown, her toned leg peeking through the nearly hip high slit. His eyes roved over the skin showing, exposed by an opening at the waist of the gown. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her, arms bare as well as one shoulder thanks to the asymmetrical lines of her gown.  

Rey felt the flush creep over her chest as he looked at her, his eyes dark. Her eyes moved over him, his broad shoulders so wonderfully highlighted in the tux. She couldn’t stop staring at him, his whiskey colored eyes so expressive.   “Ben, you look...amazing,” she murmured, her hand trailing over his arm. 

She turned to embrace Poe, “You did a wonderful job Poe.  I can’t thank you enough for making this happen on such short notice.” 

Poe just smiled as he patted her hand.   “Anything for you darling.   Now, take your man and enjoy your night.  Shall I have Finn pull the car around?”

Rey smiled her own secret smile.  “Actually love, I’ve arranged for the limo tonight. Though, Finn is waiting outside if you’d like him to give you a ride home,” she offered with a wink.  “Consider it my way of thanking you for everything.”

At the knock on the door, Poe ushered Ben and Rey to the waiting driver. “Go on kids, enjoy your night,” he murmured, watching them slide into the waiting limo.  “I know I will.”

***

Only a few minutes passed before they were pulling up to the Four Seasons in D.C. One of the most exclusive hotels in the area, the F.O.G. was not sparing any expense for the evening. Rey groaned lightly at the pack of press that was waiting by the carpeted entrance. “I should have known that Armitage would go over the top with all of this,” she muttered.   

Ben glanced down at her face.  “What’s the problem?” 

“Oh nothing, I just hate the attention at these types of things. Charity is supposed to be quiet, it’s about doing something good...not flaunting doing something good so that people can see it,” she grumbled.

Ben had the sudden realization as he thought back over the last year. “Is that why you won’t agree to the interviews with the blogs and magazines?” he asked.

“Pretty much.  I do good because I want to, not because I want recognition.  It all makes me uncomfortable,” she replied with a shrug.

The car slowed to a stop, the driver jogging around the car to open the door for the pair.  Ben stepped out first, offering his hand to Rey.  After stepping away from the limo, Ben offered his arm to walk them up the carpet.  He felt her fingers gripping his arm tightly as the reporters shouted questions and the camera’s flashed around them. He paused when she stopped to answer questions, watching her closely.  

The red carpet took nearly ten minutes before they were able to step into the ballroom of the Four Seasons. With a sigh of relief, she worked her way through the room slowly looking for their table stopping at all the others on the way.  

Ben watched her smile flagging as they moved through the room. “Would you like a drink?” he murmured at her ear, his hand on her waist.

Gratefully, she shot a smile up at him struggling not to tremble under the heat of his hand.   “That would be wonderful Ben, thank you.” She lifted her face to his, grateful for the light press of his lips against hers and watched as he moved through the room to the bar.   

“Ah, there you are Rey,” she heard from behind her, the crisp accent proper and formal as Armitage stepped in. “I hadn’t heard back from you after my last message. I was very much hoping that you would consider my offer...,” he broke off when Ben offered Rey her glass. “Honestly Rey, there was no reason to bring your assistant tonight, this is a social visit.  No working allowed.”

Ben felt his jaw clench at his words, the irritation rising when Rey spoke.  “Oh Armitage, I did get your message about seeing you later, but unfortunately I’m just not available. Ben isn’t just my assistant you see, so I don’t plan on working either. Thanks so much for inviting us though, my Ben and I needed an excuse to get dressed up and have a night out on the town,” she offered laughing lightly. 

Ben hooked his arm around her waist, his hand settling over her possessively.  “Look Rey, Sara is over in the corner, I told her that I’d bring you over,” he murmured, leading Rey away from the now red-faced Armitage.  “I really can’t stand that pompous ass,” he muttered, glancing down at Rey’s giggle. 

“Don’t worry Ben, I can’t either,” she admitted with a glance over her shoulder.

As the gala went into the night, Rey and Ben found themselves dancing and finally having a good time. Rey finally took a break, sitting at their table to catch her breath waiting for Ben to bring fresh drinks when Armitage once again found his way to her side, taking the seat next to her. 

“Rey, I find myself quite disappointed that you allowed yourself to be trapped by one of your employees.  It is quite shocking that a business woman such as yourself would lower herself to entertain flings with the people that you employee,” Armitage sneered.

Rey raised her brows, shocked at his audacity.  “Really now?  And yet you see nothing unbecoming about propositioning such a business woman via text?” she asked incredulously.   “You have no idea what I have with Ben,” she hissed out, enraged. 

“Well, I’m just assuming that it’s a fling considering his attention to the young lady at the bar,” he shot back, the arrogant smile spreading across his face as she whipped around in the chair seeking out Ben in the crowd. 

She felt the color drain from her face as she watched Ben embrace the smaller blond woman, the smile broad as he laughed at something that she said. She stood abruptly, winding her way through the crowd having to get away from the smirk on Hux’s face.  She moved quickly, her breath coming in short gasps as she bumped into a few patrons on the edge of the dance floor causing a disturbance.  She heard Ben call her name as she passed him, determined to get out on to the patio for fresh air. Rey leaned over the railing of the patio, her hands gripping the wrought iron railing tightly as she fought for control. 

Ben dashed outside, skidding to a stop as he called her name again. Seeing her standing in the shadows, he moved to put his hands on her shoulders. “Rey?  What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned when she jerked away from his hands with a deep breath.

“Nothing is wrong Ben, I just think that I’m ready to head out,” she replied, her voice stilted.

“Ok, I’ll call for the limo,” he said, reaching into his pocket.

“No, no.  Ben it’s alright. You did what I asked, you pretended to be my boyfriend to get me out of a sticky spot. I’m out of it now, so I won’t hold you up from your friend at the bar. I’ll see you at work Monday,” Rey murmured, as she walked past him.  

Ben tugged her arm, turning her back to him. “What friend?  Rey what are you talking about?” he asked in a panic.  

Rey smiled sadly, running her hand up to his bow tie straightening it quickly.  “I told you Ben, I don’t share.  I asked you to pretend, you did. You don’t owe me anything.  Go an enjoy your night.”

“Share?  Share with who?  I don’t understand what you’re talking about,” Ben argued, moving in front of her to stop her from walking away.  “Rey, stop!  Talk to me damnit.” 

Rey saw the sneering face of Armitage in the distance and snapped, her voice going cold as she dropped her voice and dragged him in the shadows of the patio behind the privacy screens. “I saw you at the bar Ben, with your arms around the little blond.  You were in  _my_  arms this afternoon, with  _my_  lips on yours and what?  That wasn’t good enough?  You needed back up in case you don’t get laid tonight?” she hissed out advancing on him.

Ben held up his hands, his head shaking.  “Rey no, that was Kaydel. We grew up together. I haven’t seen her in years,” he rushed out.  “I wouldn’t do that to you,” he implored, reaching for her again. 

Rey searched his eyes as she pressed him back against the wall.  “I made it perfectly clear that I won’t share.  Do you know how it felt to see her pressed up against you?” Rey asked, her voice low as her hands moved to unbutton his jacket, sliding in against his waist as she pressed against him, molding her body to his.  

“To imagine your lips on hers, your hands on her body,” she murmured, her hand sliding over the front of his pants to palm his cock. “I don’t want anyone touching you but me, I don’t want anyone giving you pleasure except me,” she whispered, her hands sliding the buckle of his belt open.

Ben felt the moan low in his throat, his breath coming rapidly as she unbuttoned him, her hand sliding inside to wrap around his quickly hardening cock.   “Rey...wait,” he panted out, dipping his head to take her lips with his.

Rey stroked his tongue with hers frantically, her hand pulling him free of his pants. Tearing her lips from his she glanced over her shoulder, seeing no one on the terrace and hearing the guest speaker droning on inside the ballroom.  “Let me give you pleasure Ben, let me show you how good it can be,” she murmured stroking him lightly.

He couldn’t find the words to speak as she knelt in front of him, tugging his pants low around his thighs.  He felt her breath, hot on his skin, as she leaned forward to press her lips against his hip.  “Rey...” he groaned out softly.

“Oh Ben, I’m just getting started,” she whispered, tipping forward to nip at his hip before nuzzling against his neatly trimmed hair at his groin. She felt him swell in her hand as she dragged her tongue up the length of his thick shaft, swirling over the fat head of his cock. 

She moaned low in her throat at the rich salty taste of his precum on her tongue. Rey pulled back as swiftly as she’d dived, running her tongue up the underside of Ben’s cock and laving the ridges of his frenulum. Rey was an eager thing, moaning like he was the best thing she ever tasted as her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. 

“You taste so good Ben, just like I imagined you would,” she purred as she licked her lips. “Tell me, darling,” Rey whispered. “I’ll give you whatever you want, just tell me how badly you want it”.  The slip of her thumb through a fresh wave of precum made Ben twitch with anticipation.

“Please Rey,” Ben whispered softly. “I want you. Only you. I’m yours.”

Ben felt the breath panting out between his lips as he looked down at her on her knees in front of him.  “Rey, we should...,” he tried before dropping his head against the wall as her lips closed around the head of his cock then grabbed the base of his length and held it firmly so she could lick the flat of her tongue right up to the tip, then close her lips around him once again. 

Rey eased him into her mouth slowly, feeling her jaw strain as she worked to accommodate his size.  Her hand stroked over him as she sucked him, her cheeks hollowing. She felt his hand drop to her shoulder, gripping tightly against her bare skin as he fought to keep his hips from thrusting against her.   She brought her hand up to cup his balls gently, her fingers light on his skin.  Every noise that he made, every tremble of his body sent heat coursing through her that centered between her thighs, her panties soaked.

She released his cock with a wet pop, stroking him.  “You’re going to cum for me Ben. You're going to cum in my mouth and I’m going to swallow every drop you give me.  But I need you to be quiet for me Ben, can you do that love?” she asked darkly. He dropped his gaze to her and nodded rapidly, his tongue shooting out to run over his lips.    

“Such a good boy,” she murmured before taking him back into her mouth. She hummed lightly as she worked him as far into her mouth as she could, her hand stroking what she couldn’t.  At her moan, Ben’s hips stuttered, Rey shot a glance upwards with her wide hazel eyes. Ben could see she was repressing a pleased smile around her mouthful of cock, Rey digging her nails eagerly into Ben’s thighs. 

“Are you going to come cum for me?” she asked, mouth hovering over the hard length of him. Ben moaned, wanton and trembling from his place against the wall.

“God!  Yes Rey, yes...” he babbled.

She leaned back in, pleased with his answer and worked her tongue over the ridges, swirling over his head as she stroked him. She could hear him panting above her, his hips speeding up as he swelled in her mouth, the feel of Ben’s little thrusts bumping against her throat drove her wild. Rey swallowed tight around him, once, twice, and moaned as Ben came thick and warm over her tongue.

Ben slapped a hand over his mouth as pleasure rolled through his body.  He felt her moaning around his dick, the vibrations against him sending shivers up his spine as he spilled over and over again in her mouth, her hand squeezing him.  It finally ended, his body sagging back against the wall as he twitched lightly.  

Rey licked up the traces of his release and then wiped her lips with the back of her hand before rising to her feet. She tucked him back into his briefs before tugging his pants back up around his hips. She smiled as he fumbled with his zipper before tucking his shirt back in.   

“Rey, that was...I mean...,” he stumbled over the words before leaning down to kiss her lips. His arms wrapped around her, nearly lifting her from the ground. A rush of noise startled the pair apart as the ballroom erupted in applause, Rey flushing as she heard guests start to trickle out on to the terrace.    

She leaned back from him, her eyes on his in the twilight.   “Come home with me Ben,” she asked, stepping back to hold her hand out to him.  “We’re not done yet.” Rey claimed his lips, making silent promises with her tongue about the kinds of rewards good behavior would reap.

Ben felt his cock twitch again at her words, reaching out to take her hand. “Yes Ma’am,” he said, his lips curving as she led him through the ballroom. 

***


	5. Just you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finally gets Ben where she wants him...
> 
> Ben stepped closer to her, his hands shaking as he lifted them to unzip her dress. He leaned forward, close to her ear. “I don’t want to pleasure other women, I want to pleasure you. Just you,” he murmured against her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my sweetness, my BeniciHOE! You are my best person and I appreciate everything!

 

 

* * *

 

Ben allowed Rey to lead him through the ballroom, dragging his cell out of his pocket to alert the driver of the limo. They paused briefly at their hosts table, Rey making the rounds of the executives of F.O.G. Ben watched the quick embraces, the handshakes and the smiles until she reached Armitage that is.  She acknowledged him with a cold smile, refusing to even take his hand. Turning her back on Armitage, she reached for Ben to lace her fingers with his.   

“Thank you again for a lovely evening,” she murmured as she brushed past Armitage on her way out.

He waited until they were alone in the car and pulling away from the curb before he spoke.  “What happened in the ballroom?  What did Hux do?” Ben asked, his fingers stroking lightly over her hand. 

Rey glanced up, the concern on his face making her heart flutter.  “Nothing to worry yourself over. Just the petty actions of a man who didn’t get what he wanted,” she said quietly.  

Ben felt the swell of anger at her words, his jaw clenching. “Did he touch you?” he growled out, his fingers tightening on hers.  

Surprised at the fierceness in his voice she shifted in the seat.  “No.  No sweetness, he didn’t.  He just ran his mouth.  He’s the one who pointed out the girl at the bar to me.”

Ben relaxed marginally, his jaw unclenching as her hand soothingly slid over his skin.  “Rey, I meant what I said.  Kay and I grew up together. She’s married with a child and she’s like a sister to me.  It was never anything more than that.”

Rey felt her lips curving as she leaned forward to press her lips to his. “I believe you Ben, I just let the bastard get to me.”   

She felt his hand come up to cup her face as his tongue slid inside of her mouth, licking gently against hers.  Her moan was swallowed by him as her body reminded her of how aroused she was.  Her panties were soaked beneath her dress, her thighs pressing together seeking friction. 

She shifted over his lap, hiking the elegant gown up over her thighs to straddle him.  Rey tore her lips from his, her fingers running through his hair as she dragged his head back.  Her hips rocked slowly over his, the movements pulling a low groan from him.  Her lips moved over his neck, her tongue swirling over his skin.  

“Touch me Ben” she whispered against his skin urgently.  “Please, touch me.”

Ben felt the blood rushing to his cock as her tongue traced over his skin, her husky voice filling his senses as he slid his hand up the smooth skin of her thigh. He felt her tremble under his touch as she continuously rolled her hips against him.  His fingers continued to travel up her thigh, slowly sliding towards the wet heat hidden by her panties.  His fingertips brushed against the damp silk ripping a gasp from her as his finger slipped under the fabric, his own breathing harsh as he felt her soaked lips.

“Ben...I need you inside of me,” she panted out, her pussy clenching around nothing.  “Please...”

The pair jumped as the driver's voice came over the intercom, his disembodied voice breaking the moment.  “Two minutes to destination ma’am.”

Rey dropped her head to Ben’s shoulder, her breath shuddered out of her.  “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.  I should have thought this through a little better,” she muttered as she eased out of his lap to sit back on the seat.  

Ben closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths as the car pulled to a stop in front of Rey’s home, willing his dick to take a break.  He felt the shift in the car as the driver got out to open their door and opened his eyes to see Rey adjusting herself while she waited.  “Do you still want me to come inside?” he asked, watching her face. 

Rey smiled wickedly, her hand reaching out to brush over his still hard cock.   “Oh yes I do Ben, you’re not going anywhere tonight.”

Ben watched her slide out of the limo, speaking briefly to the driver as he adjusted himself discreetly.  As the driver walked around the car to drive away, he felt Rey take his hand again to lead him up to her house, climbing the stairs to the room they wanted to be in the whole night. He waited until they entered, glancing around the space in the low light before speaking again.

“I don’t want to disappoint you.  It’s been a long time,” he said quietly, glancing down at his feet as he flushed.  “I’ve only been with one person and...it didn’t go very well,” he shrugged.

Rey stepped closer to him, her fingers unbuttoning his tux jacket as she spoke.  “I can teach you.  I can show you how to pleasure women Ben,” she turned her back to him, glancing over her shoulder.  “Unzip me Ben,” she whispered, her voice husky.

Ben stepped closer to her, his hands shaking as he lifted them to unzip her dress.  He leaned forward, close to her ear.  “I don’t want to pleasure other women, I want to pleasure you.  Just you,” he murmured against her ear.

Rey felt the surge of arousal as his voice whispered across the delicate shell of her ear, his fingers brushing lightly over her back while he lowered the zipper.  She felt the cool air hit her overheated skin as her dress fell open, Bens lips pressing once lightly against the nape of her neck.  Rey turned back to him, lifting her arms to let the dress fall slowly down her body to stand in front of him dressed only in sheer black lace.  Her strapless bra low on her chest and the panties cut high on her hips, she stood tall and proud still in her heels taking in his gaze.

“One of us is seriously overdressed,” she said, lifting her hands to slide his jacket down over his arms. She reached up to unfasten his tie, sliding it off to drop on the floor as she worked the buttons of his shirt.   

Ben watched her with half lidded eyes as she undressed him, her fingers tugging his cufflinks off along with his watch.  His eyes followed her as she walked across the room to place them on her vanity.

“Take your shirt off Ben, I want to see you again,” she asked, easing her hip on the bed. 

Ben shrugged his dress shirt off over his shoulders to drape on the bench at the foot of her bed, his hands tugging the undershirt from his waist band and up over his head. He stood in front of her nervously, his chest bare to her.

“Will you help me take my shoes off?” Rey asked, shifting to sit on the edge of the bed. She watched as he knelt in front of her, wrapping his hand around her ankle lightly to lift it to his knee. He quickly slipped the strap off one and then the other, setting them to the side as he looked up at her. She leaned forward to place her lips against his, her legs spreading to accommodate his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against his body with a low moan.

Ben shuddered at the feel of her near naked body pressed against him, her nipples pebbled and rubbing against his chest.  Her clever tongue danced with his, teasing as she flicked it against his. He gripped her hips tightly, dragging her against his hardened cock pressing insistently behind his pants. 

Rey pulled away from his lips, full and swollen from kissing her. Her fingers traced over his lips, watching his eyes darken as they trailed down his neck and over his chest. She leaned forward to nip at his throat, her teeth scraping over the wildly pounding pulse. 

“Stand up Ben" she asked, her eyes never leaving his.

He rose to his feet, his eyes on her face.  Ben couldn't help but notice her tongue sweeping across her lower lip as she once again unbuckled his belt. He felt his stomach quiver as the belt hissed through the loops.  

“You’re gorgeous Ben, I’ve wanted to be with you for so long,” she whispered, her lips pressing to his stomach as she unbuttoned his slacks. She slid them down over his hips, letting them pool at his feet before cupping his straining dick inside his briefs.   

“Leave these for now, come to bed with me,” she asked him softly, scooting back on the bed to make room for him.  She watched as he toed his shoes off, sliding his slacks and socks off to climb into the bed lying next to her on his side. 

Rey pressed Ben to his back, shifting lightly to straddle his hips and gaze down at his face.  “I’ve dreamt about you so many times in my bed, in my arms...inside of me,” she breathed out, tracing her fingers over his chest. She reached for his hands, raising them to sit at her hips. “I need to feel your hands on me Ben.”

Ben watched while Rey reached back to unhook the scrap of black lace covering the curves of her breasts.  As the lace fell, his eyes could look nowhere but the rosy nipples, hard and pebbled.  He could almost taste her on his lips, the need was so great.  

“Rey...,” he sighed, watching as she slid his hands up her waist to cup her breasts.  Ben’s lips parted when her eyes drifted closed, her sigh filling his senses. 

“Oooh, Ben,” she murmured, her hips rocking against him. “I’ve imagined your hands on me for so long. Touch me Ben,” she asked.

Ben cupped her breasts gently, his thumbs caressing her nipples, drawing a gasp from Rey.  He kept his eyes on her face, watching for her reactions. He wanted to know what felt good to her, what made her sigh. Her hands lay gently over his, her fingers guiding him. For a brief moment, he couldn’t help but wonder over how small her hands were over his larger ones. His brow furrowed, he moved his hand to roll her nipple between his fingers, his cock jumping when she moaned.

“Yes, yes Ben...it’s feels so good,” she panted out, arching into his touch. Her hands fell away from his to land on his chest, her fingers moving to trace circles over his nipples. 

Ben hissed out a breath as her fingernails grazed over him surprised by how good it felt, the jolt running down his spine. He rolled her nipples now with both hands, increasing the pressure slowly.  He watched her bite her lip, the moan low in her throat as she rocked against him.   

“Please,” she whimpered, “Use your mouth on me, your tongue,” she begged.  Rey tipped down towards him sealing her lips to his. She fisted her hands into his hair to drag him up to lean against the headboard.  

Ben trailed his lips over her neck and chest, sweeping his tongue around her nipple. He felt rather than saw the goosebumps erupt across her skin as she cried out.  He circled her with the tip of his tongue, moving closer just a hairs breadth away.

“I knew...I knew that mouth was sinful,” she panted out. “Show me how sinful your tongue can be.”

Ben circled her nipple again drawing back to glance over her skin, still wet from his mouth. He felt his lips curve before pursing his lips to blow a light stream over it. This time he saw the goosebumps erupt again, her nipple getting impossibly harder. Her nails scraped across his scalp as whispered above him and he closed his lips around her nipple. Her fingers gripped his hair almost painfully as he suckled her, his tongue swirling over her.

“I want...more.  I need more,” she babbled, lost in her pleasure as she rocked wildly against him.  “Your teeth...Ben.  Use them,” she moaned.

Ben brought his teeth together lightly to nip at her skin.  He could feel her soaking through her panties, her slick dampening his own briefs. He was painfully hard now, his cock aching to be inside of her wet heat. He dragged her down over him, pressing her dripping core against him. She cried out his name as she came.  His arms went around her body, tucking her head against his neck as her breathing slowed.  

Rey lifted her head, her eyes finding his as she eased off him to lay on her side, pulling him to face her.  Their lips met again, the urgency still simmering but not boiling over.  His hands moved over her body slowly, molding against her hips.   Her own hands moved over his body to hook on his briefs, his cock springing free when she pulled them down. Her hand immediately wrapped around him, her thumb sliding over the tip.  

“Take mine off Ben, I want to feel your hands all over me,” she demanded breathlessly.  

Ben eased her to her back, his fingers skimming over her hips to tug her panties off. He tossed them off the bed, dropping his head back to her chest to skim his lips over her breasts. His fingers moved down over her stomach slowly, trailing down to circle her belly button before his lips followed. 

Rey laid her hand over his again, urging him further down to brush against the neatly trimmed hair at her pussy.   “Touch me Ben,” she whispered, “I want to feel you.”

Ben leaned up on his elbow, his fingertips sliding over her mound to cup her.  He watched her eyes drift closed as her hips arched up. His finger drifted between her soaked lips, brushing over the hardened nub of her clit. 

“Rey...tell me how to make this good for you,” he breathed out, surprised by how wet she was. “I want to make you come...repeatedly.”   

Rey let her legs fall open, her hand gripping his wrist as he moved his fingers.  “I can’t wait to feel you inside of me, I’ve wanted to feel you for so long.  I need you to get me ready, to stretch me for your cock.”

Ben dragged his finger between her lips, coating it in her slick. He eased the tip of his finger into her, feeling her already clenching as he worked her. Just as he had earlier, he kept his eyes on her face, watching to check for reactions as to what made her feel good.  

“My god Ben!  Your finger is so thick,” she panted as her body squeezed him.  “Now one more,” she urged, her legs wide for him.  

He looked down to where his finger was inside of her, her glistening pink pussy spread open. He slid his finger out slowly, adding a second finger to work back into her. He listened to her breathy sighs, watched as her thighs quivered. He stroked her slowly, his eyes never leaving her body.

Rey moaned, low and long as his long fingers reached spots that she could only get to with toys.  His hand was splayed low over her tummy, holding her in place as he became familiar with her body.  “Use...use your thumb love.  Rub my clit as you fuck me with your thick fingers,” she instructed, her hands moving to cup her own breasts, her fingers tugging at her nipples.

Ben’s eyes shot up to her face, pupils blown out to nearly black while he watched her touch herself.  She was glorious with the long column of her throat exposed, her head back as she gulped in air.   He changed the angle of his hand, his thumb brushing against her clit while he fucked her with his fingers, his strokes becoming faster. Her hips rocked wildly against his hand, her cries filling the room.  He could smell her arousal, her slick coating his hand.

Rey was swept away again in her passion, his fingers filling her.  She felt another orgasm building, her legs quivering as she chased the feeling. She gasped as he began small, tight circles against her clit, his fingers moving quickly inside of her. Her eyes met his, her pussy clenching at the raw desire she saw reflecting back at her.   

“So close,” she breathed.  “Don’t stop, please don’t stop Ben!” she cried out. As if he ever could, he never wanted to leave her bed.

Ben felt her squeezing quickly shifted his body to kneel over her, his lips closing over her nipple as he sucked her deep into his mouth.   His tongue swirled around her nipple swirling around it much the same way his thumb circled her clit.   He felt the moment that she came, her thighs closing tight around his hand to lock him place, her body bowing up as she called out his name over and over.  He slowed his fingers, his thumb not moving now as her body sagged back to the bed.   He eased back to sit on his heels, his hand gripping his cock.

Rey opened her eyes, feeling him pull his fingers slowly from her body.  Her eyes were drawn to his cock, red and dripping with his hand wrapped around himself. She licked her lips, watching while he brought his fingers to his lips, his tongue sweeping over them to taste her.  She watched his eyes close with a groan, sucking his fingers into his mouth to clean her wetness from them.  Rey reached up to pull his fingers from his lips.  

“I need you in me now Ben,” she ordered, her voice dark as she pulled him down to lay on the bed.

“You’re so sweet,” he rumbled out.  “I want to taste you again, as soon as possible.”

She straddled his body, his words sending a flush of arousal through her.  “Soon love, I’ll use your mouth soon enough, but I need your cock in me,” she positioned herself over him, raised on her knees as she gripped his cock.  “Watch Ben, watch me take you,” she purred out.  

Ben looked down his body, seeing her hovering just over his dick.  He moaned as she slowly sank down thick length, her lips spread over him. He struggled against the urge to just drag her down all the way to bury himself inside of her.  It felt like an eternity, but she finally sat flush against his hips, fully seated on his cock.  His fingers tightly  gripped her hips, feeling her pussy flutter around him.

Rey dropped her head back, her cunt burning with the full sensation of him inside of her.  Every twitch that he made, rocked her senses, her pussy fluttering around him.  She rolled her hips slowly, feeling him swell inside of her and she lowered her head to watch his face.  

His full lips were red and swollen from their kissing, his lips wet as he swiped his tongue over them. She lifted her hips slowly, coming almost all the way off before sliding back down.  She moved her hand over her stomach, marveling at his size, feeling his cock distending her stomach.   

“Look Ben,” she urged.  “Look at how big you are inside of me.  Watch me take you, don’t close your eyes,” she begged, her hips moving now as she rode him.   

Ben couldn’t take his eyes off of her even if he tried as she leaned back, bracing herself on his thighs. She rode his dick slowly, his eyes watching as her pussy swallowed him over and over.  His hands moved to her thighs, feeling them quiver as she used him.  

“Rey...I’m...” he mumbled, his body on fire, words hard to form. “You feel so good, so tight.” He raised one hand up to tease one of her nipples, watching as her tits bounced tempting him to put his mouth on her once more. 

Rey shifted again, dropping forward to ride him in earnest, her hips rocking wildly. She gripped his waist with one hand as she rode, her breath panting out as she ran her nails lightly down his chest with the other. She felt him swelling inside of her, he wasn’t going to last much longer.  

“Touch me...use your fingers on me again,” she commanded breathlessly as she continued her frantic pace.  She watched his thick fingers move between them, rubbing small tight circles over her clit.  

“Yes Ben, yes!  Just like that...don’t stop,” she drew out circling her hips, a whine falling from her lips, “You are so good, your cock feels so fucking amazing. God Ben, yes!” she cried out.  

Ben gasped for air, his fingers digging bruises into her hips as he lost control and thrust his hips up to hers.  “I’m gonna...I...fuck Rey...” he called out, his balls tightening as he came with a shout, her name on his lips.  He felt her clench around him in response, her pussy milking him as he emptied himself inside of her. 

Rey nearly purred as the warmth filled her, making her melt and feel boneless. Rey shuddered as she rode out her orgasm, her pussy squeezing him tightly.   Below her, Ben was gulping in air as his body came down from his own orgasm.  She fell forward to his chest, her lips curving as she felt Ben wrap his arms tightly around her.  She pressed a kiss to his chest, feeling his heart still pounding below her. 

“We are going to that again” she whispered.

“Yes Ma’am” he panted out with a smile.

***


	6. A mouth made for sin...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey explore what they're feeling. Can Ben accept her as a teacher? And more importantly, can Rey show him what she needs...

 

 

* * *

 

Rey laid on her side facing Ben, her eyes traveling over his face, totally relaxed in his sleep.  She kept her fingers light as she traced over the bare skin, watching his lips part while she touched him.   She kept her eyes on his face, waiting for him to wake, trailing her fingers down over his stomach to push the blanket away from his hips.   She glanced away from his face now with a smile, her eyes on his cock.   Even flaccid, it laid long and thick along his thigh, just begging to be touched.  As her hand drifted over the length of him, she still marveled at the way he had stretched her.  Truthfully, she’d never been with anyone of his size, even now she felt the soreness between her legs from last night.  She had dragged him into the shower for a quick cleanup after their third round, her body unable to handle any more, tumbling into an exhausted sleep in the early morning hours.

Her lips curved as he shifted in his sleep, his body reacting to her hand and she wrapped her fingers around him to stroke slowly.  She watched his cock swell in her hand, hardening with every stroke, the tip leaking the first few drops.  She shifted to her knees next to him, her tongue swirling over the head of his cock, his tangy flavor exploding on her tongue.   She heard the gasp tear from his lips as he woke fully.

Ben woke slowly, his lips parting when he felt her fingers wrap around his dick.  He shifted as his body responded to her touch.  The moment that her tongue swept across his cock, his eyes flew open with a gasp.   His hips arched up towards her instinctively, his hand moving to grip at her shoulder. 

Rey eased back from him with a glint in her eye, licking her lips as she gazed down at him.  “It’s about time you woke up love” she whispered huskily, shifting her body to straddle his body.

Ben quickly hooked his arm around her waist, rolling her to her back.   “Oh no... you promised me last night I could taste you” he murmured, his hands now running over her body.   His head dropped to her chest, his lips finding her nipple to swirl over the taut bud.   He licked and nipped his way down her body, his tongue dipping into her navel.   He felt the smile spread at the feel of her fingers tangling in his hair, tugging him closer and closer.

“Ben” she gasped, her hips rocking and her hands trying to push him down her body.  

Ben kept the smile to himself, settling between her legs with her legs draped over his shoulders.  He nuzzled against her wet core, his lips light on her skin as he pressed kisses everywhere but her wet lips.   He nipped at her thigh, darkly thrilled at the shudder than ran through her.    “Tell me how to make this good for you” he rumbled.

Rey ran her hand down her stomach, her fingers dipping between her soaked lips to spread them open.  “Just touch me Ben, start here” she whispered, her finger circling her clit. 

Ben focused his gaze on to her glistening pussy, spread open by her fingers, the tip of her middle finger just pressing against her clit.   With a growl deep in his throat, he dragged her hand away from her pussy leaning forward to drag his tongue between her lips.   He moaned low in his throat as the sweet taste of her filled his tongue.   Again, he trailed his tongue between her lips, using the tip of his tongue to flick against her clit.  Over and over he used his tongue on her, light flicks and long broad licks drawing her pleasure out.  He studied her movements, the way her hips jerked and the sounds she made.

Rey rocked against his face, her fingers dragging him closer to where she needed him.   She felt his hand, hot and heavy on her hip holding her still.   “There Ben, there...” she panted, using his hair to angle him where she wanted.   “Yes, yes, yes” she called, her hips frantically rocking.  

Ben eased his hand between them, his fingers teasing at her opening already clenching.  With a sudden thrust of his hand, he sank two fingers inside of her pussy, thrusting in time with his tongue flicking against her clit.   He nearly groaned at the feel of the flutters against his fingers and the way that she was clamping down on him already.

Rey cried out at dual sensations of his fingers, thick and long inside of her and his tongue flicking over her clit.   “Don’t stop...Ben, please....don’t stop!  I’m so...so close...” she broke off.   Her fingernails scraped against his scalp roughly as she dragged his face against her, her hips rocking against his face while she came wailing out his name. 

Ben moaned low in his chest when she came, her body flooding his face and hand.   He slowed his fingers, languidly stroking her through the quakes of her orgasm, her pussy fluttering around his fingers.   He lapped at her slick folds slowly, savoring the taste of her pleasure.   Every sound she made sent the blood rushing to his cock, hard and aching.  He couldn’t help but reach a hand down to squeeze viciously at the base of his dick, desperately trying to regain control.

Rey sagged back against the pillows, her body loose and limber from Ben’s mouth.   She felt the smile spreading across her face and glanced down her body to lock eyes with Ben, still with his mouth on her sex lapping at her like a kitten.  She couldn’t help the shiver that rolled through her at the naked lust reflected back at her in his eyes, dark and intense on her face.

“I just knew that mouth was made for this” she murmured, her hands gently brushing the hair away from his face.

Ben eased his fingers from her pussy, hot and soaked from her orgasm.  One last long lick between her folds and he shifted in the bed, his hand stroking his cock slowly, coated in her slick.   “I’m gonna do that again” he smirked, using his free hand to wipe at his face.

Rey lowered her eyes to his cock, his large hand stroking so slowly and propped herself on her elbows.  “You can do that anytime you want love, but right now I need that inside of me” she replied, her voice dark and husky.    She rolled to her stomach to glance over her shoulder at him, her hips raised.   “Please?”

Ben straddled her legs, his cock dragging up between her legs, nestling in the seam of her ass and dragged his tongue up her spine.  He growled deep in his chest when she gasped, pressing her hips up against his cock.   His jaw clenched tight as she rocked against him, his dick sliding between the cheeks of bottom, slick from the pre-cum dripping from him.  He gripped her hips tightly, his fingers digging in as he lined himself up, pulling her hips up to meet him.   

Rey moaned long and deep as he pushed slowly inside of her, the thick head of his cock stretching her open.   He held her in place, keeping the strokes slow to finally bottom out inside of her, his hips flush against her.   She ground her hips back against him, her breath panting out.  

“Please Ben...please” she asked, her voice husky with need.

Ben pulled his hips back, the head of his dick pressing just inside of her tight channel.  His thick thighs squeezed her legs together, his fingers still gripping her hips.  “Please what?” he asked.

“Fuck me Ben” she ground out, near desperate to be filled.

With a snap of his hips Ben drove into her, the sound of her high-pitched wail filling the room.  Again, he eased out of her slowly feeling her cunt gripping him tightly almost as if unwilling to let him go.  Another hard jerk of his hips and he was seated fully inside of her, his hips flush against hers.    “So tight” he growled, his cock swelling inside of her.  Ben shifted his hand off her hip, sliding it up the curve of her back to tangle in her hair.   He gripped her hair with a jerk, dragging her head back to attack her neck.  He nipped at the sensitive skin at the curve of her neck and shoulder, his tongue swiping over it.

Rey floated on the multiple sensations, his tongue on her skin and his cock buried deep inside of her, rocking slowly.    Even his hand, still gripping her hip was hot and heavy on her skin.  “Fuck me Ben, hard” she murmured, her breath coming in shallow gasps.  “You can’t hurt me, I won’t break.   Fuck me” she pleaded.

Ben felt what control he did have snap and with a growl set a punishing rhythm.  His thrusts were hard, bottoming out against her with every stroke.   His jaw was clenched while he fucked her, his teeth bared, his breath coming harsh and fast with his strokes.  He dropped his hand from her hair, pressing his hand flush against her shoulder blades to angle her hips while he pounded into her.

Rey struggled to catch her breath, her upper body pressed hard against the mattress, his hand not giving an inch as he took her.   She marveled at the feelings, her body on fire and full of his cock.  He had learned her body quickly, knowing exactly how to draw out her pleasure.  Her eyes rolled back as his hips rolled against hers, stroking all of the right spots to make her quiver.  

“So good....you feel so good Ben” she panted out, overwhelmed by sensation.   Her words trailed off with a cry as she came, her body convulsing around him.   

Ben never stopped pounding into her, her pussy quivering around his cock while he fucked her.  He could hear the pounding in his ears, the breath harsh as it spilled from his lips.   He felt her body go limp beneath him, her hips falling to the bed as she gasped.   He felt his cock slide from her wet heat with a pop and sat back on his heels.    He caught his breath, his hand wrapped around his cock stroking lightly.   He reached his free hand out, stroking over the curve of her hip as he leaned his body over hers.  He felt the smile curve his lips as he murmured her own words back to her.

“We’re not done yet” he growled in her ear just before rolling her to her back, he eyes wide as she looked up at him.

Her eyes raked over his face taking in the clench of his jaw and the raw lust in his eyes.  Rey swallowed thickly as she watched him stroke his cock, the tip red and dripping.   “Ben” she murmured, reaching for him.

Ben smiled darkly at the shock on her face, his hands gripping her thighs to spread her wide as he sank into her again.   He rocked his hips against her, his cock bottoming out inside of her.  He kept his eyes locked on hers as he lifted her legs to his shoulders, turning his head to kiss her smooth skin.   He  dropped his hands to cage her body, nearly folding her in half as he pulled his hips back.   He drove his cock into her with a snap of his hips, watching as her eyes rolled back.   “So tight for me...so good” he ground out.

Rey was helpless to do anything but feel as he controlled her body.  She cried out over and over as his hips slapped against hers, the feel of his body pressing her down into the mattress.   She felt the orgasm building again low in her body, her hands gripping at his shoulders as he drove her up to the edge.   “Please, please, please Ben....don’t stop.   Please don’t stop” she called, her fingernails biting into his skin. 

Ben shifted his hands below her hips to angle her body as his thrusts became harder and more erratic.  He felt his balls tightening almost painfully as raced towards his climax.   “That’s it, that’s it baby” he growled.   “Come for me Rey, come for me”.

Throwing her head back she screamed out his name, her fingers dragging over the muscles of his shoulders to draw welts over the skin.   Her body quivered and trembled as he ground his pelvis against hers, his body erupting inside of her.  

Ben felt his vision grey as he came with a roar, his hips grinding against her while his cock swelled to pump hot and thick inside of her.    He hissed out a breath at her fingers raking over his skin before dropping to his forearms, turning to press his lips against her temple.   He felt her legs slide limply down his arms and he rolled them gently to their sides, tucking her under his chin.  

Rey felt boneless, her body throbbing still from his rough handling.  She couldn’t even bring herself to open her eyes, the smile sleepy across her lips.  “See, I told you.  I won’t break”.   She felt the chuckle roll through his body as he stroked his hand over her body before they drifted off to sleep.

*****

Rey woke slowly, the smile spreading as she felt Ben’s lips on her temple.   She rolled to her back, glancing up to his face.  “Ben” she murmured, tugging him down to press her lips to hers. 

Ben fell against her, her warm body against him.   With a groan, he pulled back from her.  “Rey, I have to head home.   I promised my neighbor that I’d feed her cat while she was visiting her granddaughter” he told her, the apology clear in his voice. 

Rey shifted in the bed to sit up against the headboard, finally awake as she took in his appearance.   She pouted slightly at his state of dress, his beautiful body hidden from her view.   “I hate to see you go” she said quietly.  

Ben stood beside her bed, his eyes roving over her naked body.  “I hate to go.  But I have a few things to take care of before work tomorrow too”.    

Rey slipped from the bed walking across the room, feeling his eyes following her.  She turned to him as she tugged her robe on.  “I know sweetness.  It’s ok” she told him with a smile, reaching her hand out to take his.  Ben picked up his bag on their way out of her bedroom, her hand firmly in his as they walked down the stairs.  He reached for his phone to request an Uber when she stopped him. 

“Ben wait” she asked, disappearing around the corner into her home office to rummage around her desk.    

Ben watched her from the doorway, the smile faint as he listened to her mumble.  “What are you looking for?” he asked, the humor coming across clearly as he watched.

Rey shot him a look as she finally found what she was looking for, a set of keys.  “Aha!” she cried.  “I knew I’d find them”.  

Ben’s brow furrowed as she walked back to him dangling the keys from her fingers.   “What are those?” he asked.

“Car keys silly” she replied casually, stepping past him into the hallway not noticing the way his body stiffened.  Rey wound her way through her kitchen to the door tucked in the corner before turning back to him.   “Your car specifically” she told him, her smile falling when he didn’t respond.  

Ben took a moment before opening his mouth.  “My car?” he asked, his voice low.

Rey tilted her head quizzically, walking back across the kitchen to him.   “Well yes, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about it.  I heard about you not having a car and I thought that I would get one for you...” she broke off as he turned away from her, his back stiff. 

Ben fought against the frustration, trying to keep his voice level.  “I don’t need you to buy me a car Rey.  I’m perfectly capable of buying my own car” he told her, his voice flat.   “I’ll see you tomorrow” he said, turning the handle on the front door.

Rey rushed across the room, her hand slapping on the door to close it as she moved between him and the door.   “Wait, wait Ben...I don’t understand.  Are you angry with me?” she asked, her face confused. 

He struggled to find the right words, unsure of how to proceed.  “I’m not angry.  I..I just...I don’t need someone to buy things for me.  I can take care of myself” he ground out hoarsely.   “I’m not a charity case”.  

“I don’t think of you as a charity case Ben” she whispered, horror filling her voice.  “I just know that things have been tight and I wanted to help.  That’s all”.   

Ben rubbed his hands over his face as he struggled to find the right words.  “You’ve already done so much for me.  But a car?  It’s too much.  I can’t accept that.  I mean we already have to figure out what this means for me at work”.  

Rey wrapped her arms around her body, her body chilled.  “At work?  What does any of this have to do with work?” she asked.

Ben glanced down at her, his voice uncertain.  “Rey...I can’t...we shouldn’t be working together if we’re going to be together.  Isn’t that inappropriate?”

Rey felt the emotion welling up and she fought against the tears.  “Are you saying you don’t want to work for me anymore?” she asked, her voice thick.

It was Ben’s turn to look horrified now as he rushed to assure her.  “Of course not, I love working for you.   But, how is this going to work?  Aren’t there policies about this?”

Rey took his hand in hers.  “We aren’t a traditional company Ben, you know that.   There isn’t anything stopping us from working together according to human resources.  We can keep working together unless last night changed all this for you”.

Ben tugged her into his arms feeling her trembling lightly.  “It didn’t change anything for me at work.  I still want to be your right hand there.  If you say that it won’t change anything, then we won’t let it.   But Rey, a car?  I just don’t think...” he broke off as she pulled away from him.

“Ben, stop.  Please.  I’ve always been generous with those I care about.  I worked hard to be able to be this way.   Don’t overthink this”. 

Ben started to object again, but he heard Poe in his head.  _‘Don’t fight her generosity.  It’s important to her’._ He stopped as he searched her face, seeing the concern and anxiousness.  “Alright.  We’ll consider it a loan. Just for a little while”.   He felt her relax as the smile spread across her face.

“I’ll take it” she said excitedly.   “A loan.  Now, c’mon so that I can show you”.   Rey jumped up with the excitement of a child on Christmas morning.  

Ben followed behind her, his own smile spreading across his face.   _‘I’ll have to get used to this I guess’_ he thought to himself.  He followed her down the few stairs into her garage where his mouth dropped open in shock.   Sitting on the hood of a brand-new Dodge Charger was Rey, her body bare to him as she sat on her robe.  He moved slowly to stand in front of her, his hands grazing over her open thighs.  

Rey dangled the keys in front of him, her smile sultry as she watched his eyes darken.  “I don’t suppose you have a moment to offer me a quick ride do you?” she asked, her voice husky.

Ben felt the blood rush to his cock as he took the keys from her hand.  “I’m not sure it’s gonna be quick, but yes ma’am.  I’ll give you a ride” he replied with a glint in his eye.  

***


End file.
